Entei Hisagi
Entei Hisagi is an OC that belongs to WolfSpirit2019! He is a character in Wolf's series; Bleach: Next Gen Heroes. Nobody may use him in any fanfictions or roleplays without Wolf's ABSOLUTE permission! This article also belongs to Wolf! You may NOT edit it without his specific permission! If any changes that are not his are found, he will take immediate action. Entei Hisagi ''(Hisagi, Entei) is the current Captain of the 9th Division. He is the son of Shuhei Hisagi, and the older brother of Kyori Hisagi. He is also the leader and founder of the Hisagi Clan. ''"I never did really understand why people feared fire. Now I do...it's unpredictable and untamed. Much like me..." '- Entei to Ryoka Komamura Appearance Entei is a tall and muscular young man with scarlet red hair and amber eyes. When on duty as a Captain, he wears the standard Captain's haori and Shinigami shihakushō underneath. Outside of the Court Guard Squads, Entei wears the uniform of the Hisagi Clan Leader. This consists of a samurai look, with a red and black coat and gold ornaments. Personality Entei isn't completely different from his father. Unlike Shuhei, Entei can be quite snappy and somewhat flirtatious. He usually takes responsibility, but isn't afraud of violence. He seems to be virtuous, much like his father's image; their views often coincide. He is often in the company of the 3rd Division lieutenant, Kyori Hisagi. Entei frequently hangs out with his best friend, and 7th Division Captain, Ryoka Komamura as well. Entei has stated that he once was afraid of his Zanpakutō's Shikai release, as fire is to be a feared and dangerous element. He also feared his sword's power, because to him, it is something of a sign of destruction and chaos. This philosophy is taught to him by his father, "follow the path with the least bloodshed" creed, indicating a reasonable closeness between the two. It also seems that while battling, he becomes a darker person and seeks to instill fear in his enemies while in battle. After becoming captain of the 9th Division, Entei claims to finally understand his sword's true nature. He claims fire will always be and is naturally untamed and unpredictable. Just as himself. Plot Scientific Breach Arc ''Coming soon... Powers and Abilities '''Master Swordsman: Despite his Shikai being a Kido type, Entei can effectively use Faiāraion in its sealed state to inflict lethal strikes even in close quarters combat. Shunpo Expert: As a captain of the Gotei 13, Entei is proficient in Shunpo. Zanpakuto Faiāraion (地獄, Fire Lion) when sealed, takes the form of a standard katana with a scarlet red hilt and rectangular tsuba with claw marks engraved into it. * Shikai: '''Entei's shikai is triggered by the command, '''The Lion chases the Sun(Raion wa taiyo o ou). When released, the sun's light reflects off of Entein's blade and consumes it in flames. Shikai Special Ability: 'Entei can use Faiāraion to manipulate fire and the sunlight. * '''Raion no Goun '(Lion's Roar) ''Entei can release several blades of fire with one quick swipe of his blade. This fire can easily rip through anything, even another Zanpakuto. However, once its wielder recovers, the enemy Zanpakuto returns to normal. * 'Bankai: Faiāraion no Jigoku (ファイアライオンの地獄, Fire Lion's Hell Roar) Once released, Entei's Bankai consumes his body in flames. When the fire dissipates, Entei's Shinigami uniform appears to have been burned away. Two blades, one on each of the back of his hands, extend like long claws. He retains his the pants of his Shihakusho, but his captain's haori is replaced with a fur-like cape around his neck, and one around his waist. Burn marks streak his bare chest, and red streaks are painted across his cheeks. Bankai Special Ability: Faiāraion no Jigoku increases Entei's speed a great deal. The more sunlight that he is exposed to, the stronger he becomes. Entei's attacks become more forceful, especially his blades' melee attacks. As a result, each strike Entei makes pushes his foe back. At its full potential, Entei's Bankai can form a large lion of fire that attacks alongside its master, then distinguish afterwards. Weakness Sunlight Without exposure to sunlight, Entei's Bankai and Shikai are significantly weakened. Trivia * If in the anime, Entei's English voice actor would be Keith Ferguson, who also voiced Reaper/Gabriel Reyes in the video game "Overwatch". * Entei's theme song is Immortals by Fall Out Boy. * Entei is probably the most rebellious Soul Reaper in the Soul Society * As a child, Entei had a terrible fear of fire and was even afraid of his Zanpakuto spirit Quotes (To Ryoka Komamura): "I didn't form my family's clan for power...I formed it for remembrance." (To Faiāraion): "Okay so...if a Zanpakuto is just like their master, did you just call yourself stupid?" (To Kage Fēng): "Your mother was a noble woman, I wish I had the same respect for my father as you had for her..." (To Ryoka Komamura): "A wolf leads its pack, and a lion leads its pride. Wow, we really are similar." = =